


Timestamps: Unfairly Attractive Dad

by wingedkiare



Series: Unfairly Attractive Dad [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Single Parent Derek Hale, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedkiare/pseuds/wingedkiare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamps for Unfairly Attractive Dad - a story in which Stiles Stilinski is a single dad to a seven year old boy, and supremely distracted by a stubbly, extremely fit dad at his son's school.</p><p>Chapter One: This is Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamps: Unfairly Attractive Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inthebackoftheimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inthebackoftheimpala).



> Dedicating this chapter to any parent who has had to fight with their kids over costumes for school parades.
> 
> Timing wise - this fits smack dab into the middle of Chapters One and Two. While it's well after Stiles almost spilled his coffee in Chapter One, it's two weeks before he thinks Derek has a girlfriend.

“No.” Stiles covered his face with his hands, fingers pressed into his temples. Either he was on the verge of a headache or he was losing his mind. “You have to pick a different costume.”

“But I want to go as a zombie.” Antoni frowned, voice starting to rise the way it did before a meltdown. “You said I could be whatever I wanted.”

“As long as it was something you could wear to school. This happened last year, and I’m not putting together two costumes, especially since I still have to buy a book for whatever you want to be.” Stiles shook his head, hating that he had to be on this side of the conversation. Costumes weren’t cheap when you had a kid who wanted all the accessories so that he could play in it afterwards, especially since he had to factor buying a book into the deal now, too. But he couldn’t deny that having kids bring a book to the costume parade was a great idea to encourage reading.

“Well, Leah’s going to be a zombie princess.”

“If her parents-“

“Dad. Leah only has a dad, like me!”

“Well, if her dad can come up with a book and figure out a way to do that without blood, then that’s fine. But I can’t, so I won’t.”

“Why would zombies need blood?” Antoni’s nose scrunched up, eyes wide in genuine confusion. 

Stiles paused, realizing they were having two conversations. “Are you talking real zombies or Minecraft zombies?”

“Duh, Dad. Minecraft zombies.” Antoni’s mop of hair bounced as he resumed jumping around the kitchen table. “What other kind of zombies are there?”

Stiles groaned, feeling the headache really start, the pressure spiking inward. “Nevermind. You’ll have to make your own book, you know.”

Antoni nodded, curls flopping along with him. “I am already working on it. The Zombie mob looks just like Steve, but he’s green, so I can wear the Steve outfit Grandpa helped me put together this summer. You can paint my arms green-“

“Hold up, dude. No body paint or blood, those are the rules. If we’re using the Steve outfit, I can get you a green long-sleeved shirt, and we can get a new box to make the head this weekend, okay?” At least a green shirt was something he could wear again.

“Okay!” His son crashed into him, shoulder digging into his stomach as he hugged Stiles tightly. “You are the bestest and you’re my favorite.”

“Favorite what?”

Ant let go of him, looking up with a sly grin. “Favorite Dad, of course. I’m gonna go work on my book some more so that it’s really good. Mrs. D is gonna love it.”

**

It seemed like a good idea, making the costume. Right up until Antoni abandoned them while he was supposed to be painting his zombie head. So Stiles sat there, painting green square by green square while Lydia laughed as she painted the other side of the box.

“You should have just bought it,” she muttered, stopping to double check that she hadn’t poked through the gloves she was wearing. Or maybe she was checking to see if she’d splattered paint on beyond the apron she insisted on wearing.

“It’s Minecraft. They don’t license costumes. Just weapons and toys.”

“You should have hired someone to make it, then.” It was probably the most she’d ever sounded like her father, and definitely not a thought he would ever tell her.

Stiles sighed. “And miss this quality time with you?”

“If I ruin my manicure doing this, you’re going to have to pay for it.”

“If you didn’t ruin your manicure when we broke into Finstock’s office senior year, I don’t think this will do it.”

Lydia smiled as she kept painting squares. “Still.”

**

The morning of the Halloween parade found Stiles and Antoni outside the main gate of the school, waiting for the first bell. It was fun to see all the children in their different costumes, even if a lot of the girls were wearing cutesy versions of stuff that shouldn’t be gendered. He really wasn’t sure why a girl firefighter would be wearing a skirt.

Antoni fidgeted in his Minecraft zombie costume, the box head bobbing back and forth. “Leah isn’t a zombie like me. She promised.”

Stiles still wasn’t sure which girl Leah was exactly, and the box didn’t exactly give him an idea of who Antoni was looking at. But there weren’t any other Minecraft zombies. There were a couple creepers, and what looked like an Enderman. But definitely no zombies.

UAD caught Stiles’s attention from across the courtyard, just by wearing a tan tank top and matching BDUs. He had a camera strap slung over one shoulder, holding his son with his free arm. His son who was dressed like a very angry Yoda because his sister wouldn’t let him hold her book. At least, that was Stiles’s guess based on the way the tiny Joan of Arc (based off the armor she was wearing - Brienne of Tarth probably wasn’t a smart choice for an elementary school kid) was clutching her book.

Antoni bonked his head against Stiles’s stomach, and Stiles reached around the box to rub his son’s shoulders. “Maybe her dad couldn’t figure out how to make a zombie princess, bud. You still like your costume though, right?”

The box bobbed up and down. “We’d just planned-“

“I know. Uncle Scott and I made a lot of plans when we were your age, and not all of them worked out. Doesn’t mean that Leah meant to upset you.”

The bell rang before they could finish their talk. Antoni picked up his backpack, knocking into a couple students around him. UAD’s son screeched louder, as his sister walked away.

“Am I late?” Stiles’s dad popped up behind him, in full uniform.

Stiles grinned. “Nah, dad. They haven’t let us back, yet.”

His dad looked down. “Surprised you didn’t dress up. I mean, that dad’s obviously dressed like Luke from Empire Strikes Back.”

Stiles looked down at his sugar skull tshirt and jeans. “I didn’t want to damage the proton pack when we sit down.” His dad’s words finally registered, and he glanced over at UAD. Who was currently shifting a less angry Yoda into a back carrier. Holy shit. That guy was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, our school does the no blood, no weapons rule - and that you’re supposed to have a book that’s related to your costume (or make one). 
> 
> FYI, the only inspiration I've taken from real life was that there was a distractingly good looking father that caused a mother to walk into a telephone pole, some weird arguments I've had with my boys when they were 7, but everything else is just what popped into my head as soon as I thought - what if that dad was Derek?
> 
>  
> 
> [You can follow me on Tumblr if you like!](http://wingedkiare.tumblr.com)


End file.
